falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
M199
The Model 199 carbine, also known as the "backtalker", was a well-recognized modular assault rifle. It was a heavy redesign of the XM177 carbine that had been fielded in limited quantity during the Indochina War. History Development The M199 was first conceptualized immediately following the adoption of the M16A1 for use in the Indochina War, as a carbine counterpart to the M16A1 (alongside the XM177). However, as the M16A1 was discarded following the end of the Indochina War, so was funding and interest in the related weapons. In 1987, however, the weapon got a new lease on life as Colt was approached with a contract to produce a new carbine weapon. Returning to the AR-15 concept, it was decided to thicken the barrel and reinforce the internal components and stock. In addition, the three-round-burst which had been added with the prototype XM16E2 was replaced by the original fully-automatic firemode. By 1989, the rifle was largely completed, with only minor furnishings being needed to complete the weapon. In 1991, after some revisions called for following the rifle's initial testing, the M199 was brought into service as the standard small arm of all U.S. Army infantry units up until the Great War. Service The M199 was inducted for general service into the United States Army and Marine Corps (and more limited use within the Navy) in 2055 after extensive testing was conducted. Both variants bore the same designation, although the Marine Corps and Navy variant of the rifle were specifically designed to be watertight. The M199 saw the most use on the frontlines of the Sino-American War. Though it performed well, the costs of the synthetics used in the weapon's furniture made continued mass-production of the rifle unviable as the war entered its midpoint. As a result, the M199 was starting to be phased out by the 2070s, replaced instead by the R91 assault rifle, which was already in widespread use alongside the M199. Despite being phased out, the M199 remained on the field all the way up to the Great War. Post-Great War Very few of the rifles made it back to the United States by the time the Great War had begun, and as a result the rifle is scarce across the Wasteland. It is virtually nonexistent in the East Coast. Original rifles can only be found consistently in military bases in the Core region, where the majority of the rifles were being stored as they came back from China. The Gun Runners produce a clone model of the M199, reverse-engineered from the original copies scattered around the wasteland. These models are of similar quality to the originals (as opposed to the checkpoint carbine clones, which are of markedly lower quality), and carry a price-tag to match -- each rifle sells for around four-thousand caps. Following the rise and expansion of the New California Republic, the M199 is one of the many standard issue rifles used by the New California Republic Defense Force alongside the M16A1 and is used by many of the NCR's allies in the New Vegas Union. Category:Weapons